


沿河歌唱

by Yunshuiyin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunshuiyin/pseuds/Yunshuiyin
Summary: 西幻，单元剧风格





	1. 冬日公主

赫梅斯嫁到南方来已经很久了，久到明天就是她的儿子珀斯王子的十六岁生日，这近十八年来，赫梅斯从冬日城堡的小公主变成了春之国的王后，国王早逝，王后守着年幼的王子在逝去国王的兄弟—唐·艾德洛手下小心翼翼地讨生活，直到明天，年少的王子一满十六岁，他就能够亲政了，或许等王子成为了国王，他的母亲就能够结束在春之国的旅居，回去她挚爱的冬日城堡了。

王子长得和逝去的国王很像，高大的身材，灿烂的金发，以及任性起来时如出一辙的傲慢态度，只不过逝去的国王常年不快，到他去世前半年，基本上已很难从他的脸上看到任何笑容，国王怨恨王后的冷淡，怀疑王后的不忠，甚至在王子半岁的时候就因为在战场上受了重伤而不治身亡，春之国的人都传言，国王死于北风公爵之手，那个传说中赫梅斯王后的情夫。

珀斯王子对自己的母亲并不亲厚，因为有了那个北风公爵的传说，但他的母亲非常爱他，哪怕他从十岁起就变得只听信唐·艾德洛的话，他的母亲依然默默地守在他身旁，等待他继承他父亲的王位。当然，王子在心里一直对他母亲的举动嗤之以鼻，因为他总觉得在他十六岁后，自己的母亲就会迫不及待回去冬日城堡，回到她那个牵肠挂肚了二十年的北风公爵身旁。而明天就是他的生日了，他甚至烦躁到不愿去见他的母亲。

可是在今天，他十六岁生日前的这个晚上，他的母亲让萝洛儿把他带到王宫的大露台上，这个季节的夜空中没几颗星星，倒是钩子一般的月亮明亮得晃眼，他的母亲坐在露台一旁的阴影中，那美丽的脸庞竟好像刚刚被泪水洗过一般，她说，“我亲爱的珀斯，明天你就十六岁了，过不了多久你就该是新国王了，妈妈想给你讲一个故事……”

赫梅斯王后，或者说昔日的冬日公主，在整个大陆都是数一数二的美人儿，哪怕是儿子都已经是十六岁的年纪，她仍然美的惊人，如雪一般白皙的面容，如绸缎一般柔顺的乌发，曾经两汪冷泉一般的眸子中敛去了年少时的那些骄矜，掩不住的哀愁更为她凭添几分动人。她显然是哭过，因为这会儿她说话还带有哭泣的鼻音，她说，“珀斯，我在十六岁生日的时候曾经收到过一份很珍贵的礼物，珍贵到今天我才明白为什么这份礼物如此珍贵……”

王后的话有些难以理解，王子也确实是歪着脑袋有些不明白，但他的母亲只是勉强笑了一笑，“珀斯，我十六岁的时候还在冬日城堡，在你外祖父的王国，那个你总也好奇的北风公爵是我的表哥，没错，那个时候他也不过刚刚十六岁，但已经继承了他父亲的爵位，他和我从小一起长大，我们的感情好到就像是一个人一样。在我生日的那一天，我以为他会陪在我身边一步也不离，可是你的外祖父却告诉我，说年轻的公爵需要去守卫边疆，需要去战场，而不应该赖在公主身旁……”

王后的声音变得遥远起来，她似乎在讲给王子听，又好像只不过是在讲给自己听，她甚至都顾不上王子或许需要稍微理解一下她的话，只自顾自说到，“十六岁那天的早晨，我推开窗户没有见到表哥，却被阿奎拉夫人带着一群侍女摆弄起衣妆，她们将我塞进缀满银花和珍珠的礼服，说真的，那让我觉得连呼吸都十分难受，哦，亲爱的珀斯，相信我，明天你也将体会到那些繁复礼服的糟糕之处的”，王后说起礼服来，抬起头来看了看王子，但她只是露出了一个稍纵即逝的笑容，就立刻又哀愁地令人心痛起来，她没有等王子回应，继续说到，“珀斯，你知道我的母亲，也就是你的外祖母很早就去世了，而你的外祖父很溺爱我，他将我宠成了一个娇蛮任性的小公主，原本十六岁生日那天我想要的舞伴是北风公爵，可是北风公爵被临时调往王国的边疆，我的父亲却告诉我晚会的舞伴将变成春之国的王子殿下，对，你想的没错，春之国的王子殿下就是你的父亲，唐·艾尔利达尔，我当然不愿意，于是我逃跑了。”

冬日城堡地处一片冰原，整个王国一直很寒冷，公主十六岁生日那天下了当年最大的一场雪，但公主仍然躲进王宫深处，在贴身侍女萝洛儿的帮助下七手八脚地扯去了华美礼服，她裹着一件简单裘袄顺着城堡的后花园，北风公爵经常爬进来看她的地方，遛出了冬日城堡。

逃出城堡的感觉异常好，公主踮着脚尖，用她那小羊皮做的小红靴在雪地里踩出一个一个花瓣一样脚印，她甚至在阿奎拉夫人还没发觉前就跑出了好远去，尽管寒风凛冽，大雪纷扬，但小公主的好奇心和去往北方寻找表哥的热情让所有的一切都变得微不足道起来，直至夜晚的到来……

“那个时候天突然就黑了，我开始害怕起来”，当初的冬日公主，今天的赫梅斯王后似乎陷入了遥远的回忆之中，可她的儿子在听了自己母亲的这些叙述后，却有些不耐烦，珀斯王子打断道，“妈妈，那您在十六岁生日那天，找到了北风公爵没？”

“没有，孩子，当然没有，北风公爵的铁骑迅如北风，我又怎么可能会追的上他的脚步，不过，那天在城堡外寒冷的冬夜里，我收到了那份珍贵的礼物。”

王后已经是第二次提起那份珍贵的礼物了，这让王子不由得也跟着好奇起来，他虽然不满意自己的母亲以一种爱慕的语气提起北风公爵，但看在这份礼物的面子上，就听她讲完这个故事吧。

“当时我并不知道自己已经离开了城堡有多远，但远远的我还是能看到夜幕下城堡四围火把燃起发出的光，像一个一个的小光点，我身边没有一个人，我冷得直发抖，直到眼前出现了那个异乡人……”赫梅斯王后继续回忆着，用轻柔的嗓音诉说着，而珀斯王子终于听得入神，“异乡人？是他送的礼物给您吗？”

是的，正是那个异乡人给冬日公主送了一份珍贵的礼物，最后还将她送回了城堡。遇上公主时，异乡人浅灰色的长发被寒风吹起，他只披了一件深色的旧布袍，却似乎丝毫感觉不到寒冷，他弯下腰来看小公主冻得红扑扑的脸蛋，只一笑便从手中升腾出一团温暖的火光，异乡人将火轻轻摆放在公主身边替她取暖，“小公主，今天是你的生日，你可以问我要一份礼物。”

“可是你是谁？”

“我只是一个异乡人，在从北方来的路上碰到了你的北风哥哥，他托我给你送一份礼物”，异乡人说着坐在跃动的火焰边上，他眼睛的颜色和他头发的颜色一模一样，浅灰的有一些冷，但那时候映照着火光也能显出几分温柔，异乡人的面容英俊的不似常人，却不同寻常地看不出年龄来，二十岁？三十岁？或者更年长？

小公主心里有一些忐忑，但她听到异乡人提起北风哥哥，心里就像喝了蜂蜜一般地甜起来，她本来就是一个娇蛮的小公主，这时候跟随着在火焰旁坐下，立刻就大起胆子来问到，“你是法师吗？你是说，在从北方来的路上碰到了北风公爵，我的表哥吗？”

异乡人听了公主的问话，他虽然笑着，但却没有回答公主的问题，只自顾自说到，“赫梅斯公主殿下，接下来我会给你讲一个故事，就当是送给你的生日礼物，当然也是送给北风公爵的，你可要好好听哦。”

“那是个什么样的故事啊？”被吊起胃口的珀斯王子开始催促母亲，而他的母亲勉强弯起眉角来的一笑，竟让人觉得有些凄惶，“那是个让人摸不着头脑的故事，我想我当时根本没有听明白……”

当时异乡人讲的是一个爱情故事，甚至有可能正是他自己的爱情故事，他说从前有一个天赋出众的大法师，法师有一个又聪慧又漂亮的爱人，他们深深地相爱，哪怕是天崩地裂也不能将他们分开，然而甜蜜的时光天生短暂，法师的爱人得罪了一个他们得罪不起的敌人，于是他们被迫分开了很多很多年，法师在这些年里研习着一切可能与不可能的魔法，只希望能够打败敌人，重新和他的爱人在一起，而他的爱人也想尽一切办法帮助法师，恨不得为他们共同的美好未来而拼上所有……

然而，尽管是这样，事情并没有走上他们所向往的那样一条路，法师虽然战胜了几乎不可战胜的敌人，但却因为强烈的渴望而犯下了魔法的禁忌，被整个大陆视为邪恶异类，被所有的正义人群唾弃为堕落者，他们判他有罪，判他被囚在奈瑟海，永世永生。而法师的爱人则成了英雄，他们曾经共同反抗强大的敌人，可抗争胜利后却一个成了英雄，一个成了恶魔，多么不可思议？

“那他的爱人不再爱他了吗？”

听到这里，小王子忍不住又一次打断，可他的母亲却摇摇头，“没有啊，他的爱人还是爱他啊，哪怕他被判了终生囚禁，也还是爱他的啊。”

“我的爱人劝我认罪，但却为我四处奔走，圣光英雄希望大陆联盟能收回对我的重判，更是愿意在奈瑟海边陪我到海枯石烂……”赫梅斯王后回忆起异乡人平静的叙说，他用了“我的爱人”来讲述这个故事，几乎让当时的小公主一下子就相信了那是发生在异乡人自己身上的事，年少的公主和她未来的儿子一样忍耐不住好奇心，她记得自己在异乡人说完这句后紧接着就问，“那后来呢？你和你的爱人在一起了吗？”

异乡人笑了笑，然后闭上眼睛摇了摇头，“在奈瑟海的第一个一千年，我日夜都想着我的爱人，我相信熬过一千年我们一定能够在一起，然后我又等了第二个一千年，第三个一千年，我记得第一个一千年时，哪怕是听到爱人的声音，法师也会高兴到颤抖，这让他相信爱情的伟大与忠贞，第二个一千年法师也还是会为爱人的坚守而痛哭流涕，他也还相信爱人所作的努力终有一天会打动大陆联盟，但到了第三个一千年，奈瑟海的玄冰愈加坚硬，法师的心也跟着变得坚硬，我再也不想等了。”

异乡人在讲述过程中，不知不觉变换着视角，他在说到“我的爱人”时眸子里不在意便染上一层温柔的光，但复换作“法师的爱人”时，却又流露出一丝自嘲无奈的冷淡之意，可当时还是个孩子的赫梅斯王后才不懂这些，小公主只知道噘起嘴巴问，“那他们最后怎么样了呀？法师还爱着他的爱人吗？”

“法师也许还爱着他的爱人，但他实在是等不起了”，异乡人仍然是平静到没有一丝波澜的声音，冷淡但却又是温和的，“法师使用了被整个大陆视为禁忌的魔法打破了奈瑟海的禁制结界，来到了他的爱人身边，他的爱人惊慌失措却也高兴万分，然而法师却在拥抱亲吻过爱人之后，独自一人离开了奈瑟海……”

“为什么？”正如小公主当年一样的疑问，今天的小王子也是迫不及待地高声问起来，当时异乡人是怎么回答自己的，赫梅斯王后没有讲，但今天面对儿子的这一句为什么，美丽的王后却抑不住如珠串般的泪水，颤抖着声音说到，“我亲爱的珀斯，这个故事是那位神秘的大法师送给我与北风公爵的，曾经多少年来我都没想到过这其中有什么深意，直到今天我才明白，他是想告诉我，爱，或许根本经不起等待……”

故事讲到这里，珀斯王子纵是再年少无知也该发觉自己的母亲今天不太正常，而这异常也绝对不太可能只是因为明天是自己的十六岁生日，小王子突然敏感起来，他问他的母亲，“是北风公爵怎么了吗？”

是啊，必定是北风公爵有什么事情才会让赫梅斯王后如此哀伤，而事实上王后与公爵的爱情，在“等待”那一段中或许与法师的故事颇有重合，当年十六岁的生日舞会，被大法师送回的冬日公主哪怕是穿着简单的裘袄也能以美貌照亮整个大厅，这让春之国的王子殿下自此展开了不顾一切的狂热追求，之后也因为各种得已或不得已的原由，冬日国王接受了春之国的求亲，在公主十八岁时将她嫁去了南方。

赫梅斯不是没有抗争过，她知道自己喜欢的，或者说爱的是北风公爵，她也曾因为嫁去了南方而心灰意冷，她以为北风公爵不久便会成婚，与她会成为越来越远的陌生人，可是她没有想到北风公爵一直没有放弃爱着她，哪怕是强忍着从未表达出心意来，北风公爵却一直在等她。

人与人之间炽热的感情或许从来没办法叫第三人去评判对错，而赫梅斯王后与北风公爵是否在春之国王还在世时有过私会偷情，这也无从得知，但有一点，国王的重伤大约与北风公爵丝毫无关，因为他明明是在与西方的敌人交战时不幸受的伤。

北风公爵等了赫梅斯王后二十年，其中包括春之国王逝去后的十五年，可是赫梅斯的骄矜与虚荣让她觉得北风公爵的等并非那样难得与可贵，在漫长的时间内她甚至觉得北风公爵对自己的等待理所当然，她想要照顾儿子珀斯，她希望儿子能顺利登上春之国的王位，于是她不同意带珀斯回冬日城堡，她始终婉拒着与北风公爵早日朝夕相守，可是她明明知道冬日王国的北风公爵在整个大陆有多么显赫，她更知道北风公爵除了爱她，从来没有爱过别人。

我也是爱着他的啊，我只是觉得珀斯十六岁后，我们可以更好地在一起。

赫梅斯王后哭肿了眼睛，因为在珀斯王子还没来得及十六岁时，她收到了冬日城堡传来的噩耗，北风公爵在十天前的一次打猎中失了踪，所有人都认为在接下来的狂风暴雪中，公爵阁下几乎毫无幸存可能，换句话说，北风公爵很可能已经不在人世了。

哦，天哪，难怪美丽的王后哭得这样伤心，而这会儿，甚至连一直以来都异常讨厌北风公爵的珀斯王子也忍不住跟着哀伤起来，尤其是当他那位不太讨人喜欢的叔父—唐·艾德洛走近露台，再一次向王后传达了这一令人悲伤的消息后，珀斯忽而便感觉到一阵难以言述的难过，甚至是一股说不出来的危险，他已经十六岁了，并不是什么都不知道的小孩，或许他这位早已对王位虎视眈眈的叔父在知道北风公爵逝世后，会做出什么邪恶危险的事情来。

但不管怎么说，哭了一整夜赫梅斯王后在第二天珀斯王子十六岁生日典礼上依旧表现的大方得体，在王国贵族们的拥护下，珀斯王子的加冕仪式也敲定了下来，虽然唐·艾德洛表现出了一些不快，但他终究是珀斯的亲叔父，到最后也并没有作出多少的恶来。

可珀斯王子再如何的意气风发，也不能减去哪怕只一分他母亲对于北风公爵逝去的哀伤，直到王子的生日宴会接近尾声，温暖的春之国中暖风吹得所有人昏昏欲睡，赫梅斯王后终于在王宫前的草地旁见到了缓缓走来的异乡人……

他还是披着一件深色旧布袍，英俊的面容竟好似不受一丝时光的影响，他走近来向赫梅斯笑了笑，双眸间却有些不易察觉的冷淡，而王后好似发了疯一般地向异乡人奔过去，她哭泣着，“大法师，我知道您就是您自己故事中那个伟大的法师，您能告诉我，怎样才能救回我的北风公爵？”

“亲爱的王后，我不是什么大法师，我只是一个沿河歌唱的异乡人，您的故事已经预言在多年以前的冬日城堡，有很多事，很多人，错过了就只能错过，今天我来，不过是想送给珀斯王子一个十六岁的礼物……”


	2. 歌谣<六弦琴>

奈瑟海边有两间小木屋，  
六弦琴轻柔地在歌唱，  
住着两个快乐的好朋友，  
嗒啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦；

海里锁着可怕的堕落者，  
六弦琴轻柔地在歌唱，  
一千两千三千年那么久，  
嗒啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦；

金发的朋友对棕发的说，  
六弦琴轻柔地在歌唱，  
让我们去礁石上找宝藏，  
嗒啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦；

棕发的年轻人走在前方，  
六弦琴轻柔地在歌唱，  
他金发的朋友目露凶光，  
嗒啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦；

他将他推下了冰冷的海，  
六弦琴低声地在歌唱，  
他伸出手臂大声地呼喊，  
嗒啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦；

救救我，我亲爱的朋友，  
六弦琴低声地在歌唱，  
不，你的死去是我所求，  
嗒啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦；

除了你我才有最高禀赋，  
六弦琴低声地在歌唱，  
我会代替你成为圣骑士，  
嗒啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦；

海边走来了两个流浪者，  
六弦琴轻柔地在歌唱，  
他们看到了尸体在飘荡，  
嗒啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦；

他们取走洁白的小腿骨，  
六弦琴轻柔地在歌唱，  
做成了琴杆在六弦琴上，  
嗒啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦；

他们割下漂亮的长头发，  
六弦琴轻柔地在歌唱，  
棕色琴弦出现在琴箱旁，  
嗒啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦；

六弦琴被带到骑士礼堂，  
六弦琴轻柔地在歌唱，  
新的圣骑士正接受荣光，  
嗒啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦；

六弦琴被置于礼堂中央，  
没有演奏者但琴声悠扬，  
六弦琴低声地在歌唱，  
第一根弦拨动诉说罪恶，  
第二根弦拨动诉说悲伤，  
嗒啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦；

直到第六根弦缓缓拨动，  
圣骑士冻成了一座雕像，  
嗒啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦。

— 歌谣《六弦琴》，珀斯王子十六岁生日礼物


	3. 珀斯王（上）

珀斯王子跟随母亲赫梅斯王后来到冬日城堡参加北风公爵的葬礼，北国寒冷，这十几天来他一直被冻得直哆嗦，而他的母亲则整日里以泪洗面，尤其当她见到北风公爵躺在棺椁中一动不动的样子后，更是悲伤到控制不住晕了过去。

可珀斯王子并不愿意见到自己的母亲为了一个不是自己父亲的男人这样寻死觅活，虽然在见到躺在棺椁中闭着眼睛，已经变得冰冷的北风公爵之后，他也不得不承认，那一定曾是个十分有魅力的男人，至少不会比自己的父亲差。

北风公爵的葬礼结束后，赫梅斯王后拒绝跟随珀斯王子回春之国，王后执意做回昔年的冬日公主，只是在儿子离开时一遍又一遍地嘱咐他，“珀斯，我亲爱的孩子，千万要记得你十六岁生日那天异乡人的礼物，好好想一想，他到底在说什么……”

“好了，妈妈，那只是一首歌谣，还是一首我不太喜欢的歌谣”，王子殿下很不耐烦地打断他的母亲，天知道那个神神秘秘的异乡人是不是个该死的骗子，虽然那首歌谣曲调优美，异乡人的六弦琴也弹奏地让人情不自禁入迷，可是他实在不喜欢歌谣里讲的故事，也想不到那个故事会跟自己有什么关联。他可是春之国的王子殿下，三个月后就要继承他父亲留下的王位，珀斯王子想不到自己会与别人争什么，又或者会有什么人敢与他争什么。

六弦琴，唔，大不了以后再也不听六弦琴了。

珀斯王子在三个月后顺利成为了珀斯国王，而他的叔父唐·艾德洛并没有如想象中一般做出许多阻碍，唐·艾德洛或许是个不太友好的权臣，但在他的一生中似乎也仅止于权臣，因为他并不愿意从自己的亲侄子手中抢夺春之国，或者说，在他的哥哥唐·艾尔利达尔不幸逝世时，他没能顺利逼迫赫梅斯王后下嫁给自己，那么他对国王大位的渴望便在不知不觉中慢慢地消散了下去。

当然，不管怎么说，唐·艾德洛总是春之国的一等公爵，他拥有着毗邻冬日王国的大片封地，还兼任着春之国的大仲裁官，就算是成功加冕的珀斯王，又能奈他何呢？

时光慢慢在流淌……

赫梅斯王后已经在冬日城堡住了一年，一年里她对北风公爵的怀念只增不减，直到那一天晚上，她真的见到了出现在自己面前的北风公爵，美丽的赫梅斯惊慌失措又高兴万分，她问他，“我是在做梦吗？”

“不，你没有”，北风公爵嗓音低柔，“是我从死亡国度回来了。”

他们的相会短暂而又令人动容，王后扑进北风公爵的怀中，很快她的泪水便沾湿了公爵的衣襟，“这到底是怎么回事？我亲爱的博瑞斯，我以为在我的人生中，已经永远地错过你了。”

北风公爵拥抱着一生挚爱，他吻去她的泪珠，他不住地安慰她“是我回来了，是我回来了”，公爵对王后的爱意一如过往，可是突然间，王后却惊恐地发觉公爵的身体是如此的冰凉，就连他的吻也好像是冬日里的北风，不带有一丝活人的温度。

“啊，博瑞斯，你……”

面对公爵，王后问不出“你还活着吗”这样的疑问，可是从她美丽双眸中透出的惊恐却已然让公爵停止了向前的脚步，“赫梅斯，我还是我，哦，天哪，赫梅斯，我不知道该怎么对你说……”

很快又是赫梅斯王后的生日了，通常这一天冬日城堡会下一年中最大的雪，但今天的赫梅斯王后早已不是当年的冬日公主，没有太过盛大的舞会，有的只是老国王忧心忡忡的询问与叮嘱，“赫梅斯，我亲爱的女儿，我听说博瑞斯变成亡灵回来找你了，爸爸知道你很爱他，可是他已经死了，如果他真的变成了亡灵，天哪，他怎么会变成亡灵？”

城堡里炉火发出温暖的光，将赫梅斯写满哀愁的面庞映照地愈发令人心伤，而城堡外大雪覆盖下的森林中，北风公爵骑着那匹他最喜爱的黑骏马，跟在异乡人身后缓缓而行，公爵情绪低落，他问异乡人，“你能告诉我你的名字吗？或者你只愿意我称呼你为‘我的主人’？”

“喔，得了吧，我们之间并没有契约，成为亡灵这件事全凭你自己的意愿，我所做的不过是举手之劳而已”，异乡人似乎并不打算说出自己的名字，也并不打算承认公爵所认为的契约，他只是皱着眉头回头看了一眼，“天底下还没有见过主人走在暴风雪中引路，他的侍从反而悠闲地坐在马背上，伤春悲秋……”

这一句抱怨立刻叫北风公爵不好意思起来，他是受过良好教育的贵族，自然知道身为侍从该怎么做，虽然不需要将眼前这位脾气不太好的法师当作贵族小姐一般殷勤伺候，但让法师一个人行走，自己却安坐马背还时不时长吁短叹，确实太不应该了。

公爵翻身下马，他刚想询问他的主人有没有什么想要吩咐，然而脾气不太好的大法师只是随意燃起了一团火，他就着火光坐下身来，“由着你的性子来吧，谁让你们都是骄傲到不可一世的骑士呢！”

公爵牵着马在法师身边站定，他摆出一副恭敬待命的姿态，然而法师只是摇摇头发笑，“坐下吧”，法师将火燃起地更热烈，好让那匹亡灵之马也能感觉到温暖，然后他问北风公爵，“去见过美丽的冬日公主了？”

确实是见过，然而情况却并没有如公爵所想的那样，当初他在暴雪中迷失了方向，在寒风中失去了最后一丝温度，他不惜成为亡灵以回到冬日城堡，全然因为他的冬日公主，他以为她像他爱她一样，然而她似乎并不能接受他的亡灵模样。

想起了这些天来自己与赫梅斯王后的几次会面，公爵勉强扯起一丝笑容说到，“她见到我很高兴，但是又很惊慌，我想她还是爱着我，可是我知道她在害怕我……”

“是啊，她一定还爱着你，但她一定也害怕你，她惊慌失措又欣喜万分，她会扑在你怀里哭，但一会儿又会像受惊的兔子一样用无辜又惊恐的眼神盯着你看，她会不停地问你，问你为什么会选择成为亡灵，更糟糕的是，她还会自责，她会觉得你的所有不幸都是拜她所赐，然后她就终日哀伤，一见到你她还会加倍的哀伤，对不对？”，法师接下公爵的话，一气说出了冬日公主的模样，而公爵惊讶于法师对公主状态描摹的如此准确，就好像他亲眼见到过一样，公爵一阵惊愕说不出话，而法师却是嗤嗤自嘲，“别问我是怎么知道的，其实你不过才等了不到二十年，而我，我曾经等了整整三千年……”

之后很长时间，他们都没有再说话，他们各自陷于各自的回忆之中，公爵或许是想起了多年以前他与冬日公主的两小无猜，而法师，法师则更有可能是想起了冰冷的奈瑟海。直到暴风雪渐渐停止，公爵回过神来一声叹息，“大法师阁下，今天是赫梅斯的生日，我和她之间大约真的就像你二十年前给我们讲个那个糟糕的故事一般了”，公爵这一叹应该是发自肺腑，可法师听到他说出所谓的“糟糕”二字，却是止不住一阵大笑，法师难得地收起冷淡态度，就好像是听了一个天大的笑话一般，他对北风公爵说，“北风，你不是很想知道我的名字吗？好，我告诉你，我曾经被人们称为天才的帕洛斐忒安，我允许你叫我帕洛安。”

天才的帕洛斐忒安，那岂不是传说中那个无所不知的大预言家？

整个大陆有史以来最负盛名的预言家，圣光骑士曾经最亲密的战友，据说是在黄昏年代突然失去了踪迹的帕洛斐忒安，如今竟然坐在自己的面前？

北风公爵不太敢相信，说真的，现在距离黄昏年代已经过去了三千多年，那些传说中的英雄大多陨落，就算是为数不多还在人世的恐怕也早已将自己活成了传说，北风公爵曾经有幸见过垂垂老矣的阿拉达，那位当年最年轻的勇士，阿拉达提起过圣光骑士的无私无畏，当然，也提起过大预言家的冷淡与难以捉摸，他说过，帕洛斐忒安的头发和眼睛都像最深的夜那样黑，那样地叫人捉摸不透，可是今天面前的这位大法师却有着浅灰色的头发与浅灰色的眼眸，难道他在骗我吗？

北风公爵的哪怕一丝怀疑都逃不过大法师的双眼，不用公爵开口问，帕洛斐忒安笑了起来，“我被囚在奈瑟海三千年，冰冷蚀骨的奈瑟海水让我的头发和眼睛都褪去色彩，可伟大的圣光骑士还认为这才是黎明曙光出现在深夜，哈哈哈。”

大法师说到奈瑟海时显然表现出一些控制不住的情绪，不过他很快就平静了下来，他问北风公爵，“现在你还觉得我只是讲了个故事那么简单？你和冬日公主之间注定是错过，一直以来并不是你在等待，而是她在等待，她在等她想象中那个最适合她的北风公爵，其实她没有必要为你哀伤，也没有必要因你而自责，她只需要接受你身为亡灵的存在，可是她接受不了。

是啊，大预言家又怎会只是讲了个故事那么简单，他讲的故事根本都是预言，北风公爵很想再问一问尊敬的帕洛斐忒安，他和赫梅斯之间还有没有未来，而大预言家早已知晓他内心所想，甚至不用他真的问出来，帕洛斐忒安已经告诉他，“冬日公主会以她自己的方式来证明她爱你，但她始终不会与你在一起。”

不久后，赫梅斯王后选择了自裁，王后无法接受已经变成亡灵的北风公爵，但也无法在面对公爵时表现出任何一丝拒绝，就像伟大的帕洛斐忒安所预言，赫梅斯在证明她还爱着北风公爵，但几十年来，她却似乎并未能接受任何时候的北风公爵，多么说不通的事实，多么不可思议的悖论？

赫梅斯王后的葬礼进行地静悄悄，北风公爵不是没幻想过如果王后也能成为亡灵，然而他的这个想法只是刚刚冒了出来，就被大预言家掐灭了苗头，“别想太多，她不愿意，如果她真的因为你的执念而成了亡灵，那么她对你的爱，大约就要变成恨了。”

或许是已经成为了亡灵，北风公爵原以为自己对爱人之死的伤痛欲绝并没有如预期中一般到来，在熬过死亡国度一年行尸走肉般的生活后归来，他确实不再是从前那个赫梅斯的博瑞斯，他冰冷的心脏难以跳动，干涸的眼睛不见泪水，他看着隐没在一把火中赫梅斯美丽的脸，却只知道问那神出鬼没的大法师，“您能告诉我，亡灵要怎样才能死去？”

“我很抱歉，亡灵是不死的。”

亡灵是不死的……

法师与公爵在冰冷的荒原分别，他们背身而行，北风公爵全身都裹在浓重的黑色之中，他头也不回地牵着他的黑骏马走向茫茫风雪中，而大法师依旧是一身异乡人的单薄衣衫，他行装简陋，随身上下只带着一把形状古旧的六弦琴，法师沿河而行，边走边拨动琴弦，“从奈瑟海一路往南，冬天，秋天，夏天，直到春天，六弦琴轻柔地在歌唱，嗒啦啦啦啦……”


	4. 珀斯王（下）

一转眼又过去很多年，春之国的珀斯王强大而自信，甚至有人称他为黄昏时代以降整个大陆最显赫的国王，而到了这一年，百年来整个大陆最冷的一个冬天，他令人尊敬的外祖父和他那一直不讨人喜欢的叔父都去世后，珀斯王觉得自己就算是加冕为整个大陆之王，也不再遥远。

年迈的冬日国王虽然不如他年轻的外孙那样热衷于开疆辟土，但冬日城堡却是离蛮荒冰原最近的人类领地，城堡外的霜森林传说是圣光骑士留下的与蛮荒隔绝的最后屏障，而守住冬日城堡或许从来不比在大陆上横行为王更容易。

至于一直以来都讨人厌的唐·艾德洛，大仲裁官逝世后他的儿子继承了父亲留下来的所有，唐·里尔或许是整个大陆能够通过继承得到最多的那一位大贵族，因为不仅他的父亲几乎将春之国三分之一的领地留给了他，事实上他的母亲在一系列变故之后似乎更能将盛夏沼泽与春之国，甚至冬日城堡与春之国的相邻大片领地纳入他名下。

唐·里尔是珀斯王最亲密的朋友和血缘最近的兄弟，他们彼此的情谊从年少开始，曾经比他们父辈之间的还要牢固而深不可破。唐·里尔是一个有着金棕色头发快乐的年轻人，嗯，当然现在的他与珀斯王都称不上太年轻了，不过里尔公爵一直是一个富有朝气而快乐的好人，他热爱父亲留下的大仲裁官一职，喜欢整天里在繁华而又热气腾腾的春日集市上游逛，“看哪，这才是生机勃勃的春天！”

唐·里尔原本可以在他热爱的生机勃勃的春天里幸福终老，可他父亲的逝去和他母亲那尊贵又溯源复杂的血统却在一个不合机宜的时候让他意外继承了连接春之国、冬日城堡甚至盛夏沼泽的大片土地，那其中至少有四分之三，是珀斯王原本以为该由他自己来继承的土地，可是谁知道呢？

事实上，北风公爵去世后，北风领地原本可以由与北风公爵血缘最近的两位表亲来继承，其中的一位表亲正是赫梅斯王后，然而北风公爵的成为亡灵却剥夺了他血亲继承领地的权利，北风领地复归于无主之地，由冬日王室直接代为管理，而冬日王室的领地与管辖权原本该由年迈的冬日国王留给他唯一的女儿赫梅斯，可是赫梅斯王后却因北风公爵而一意寻短，她放弃了自己的继承权，同时让珀斯王间接失去了得到冬日城堡王位的机会。至于今天，珀斯王年迈的外祖父去世，选定了自己的侄子成为冬日城堡的新王，新王登基后，考虑到成为亡灵的北风公爵早已远去，于是将多年前的北风领地复还于北风公爵的另一位表亲，盛夏女伯爵，而这位盛夏女伯爵正是唐·里尔的母亲。

唐·艾德洛逼迫赫梅斯王后无果，那之后他很快与盛夏女伯爵结合，而这么多年来，他与女伯爵之间的恩爱并不输于这世上任何一对幸福的夫妇，在大仲裁官离去不久，女伯爵也未能挺过百年来大陆上最寒冷的冬天，她在枝头嫩芽刚刚萌发的那一个早上永远地闭上了双眼，而可怜的唐·里尔甚至还来不及平复自己失去双亲的哀伤，就已经忙着迎接各路骄傲高贵的信使，收下他们奉上的各种镶有精美族徽的文函，他们告诉他，他有可能将继承大陆上最辽阔的一片相连土地，那其中包括春之国的山丘，盛夏沼泽的谷地，甚至还有穿行冰原的北风领地……

一夜之间，唐·里尔居然成为了珀斯王想要称王大陆的最大拦路者。

珀斯王没能想起多年以前他十六岁生日时异乡人送给他的歌谣，他被权利的欲望蒙蔽了内心和双眼，当他见到唐·里尔在集市上好像农夫一样快乐地奔跑歌唱，他就生气到不能自已，为什么自己这样尊贵的血统居然得不到那些本属于他的辽阔土地，都怪他那个只知道爱情的愚蠢母亲，当然更怪那位甘为爱而成为亡灵的北风公爵，“愚蠢，自私，他们真是又愚蠢又自私！”

珀斯王忘了在他年幼时，为什么他曾经也雄心壮志的叔父唐·艾德洛没能成功逼迫他的母亲下嫁于自己，难道不是因为那个他现在看来愚蠢又自私的北风公爵？珀斯王还忘了哪怕是他那位一直不讨人喜欢的叔父也曾因为对亲侄子的怜悯而从未放任自己成为王位前的障碍；当然，珀斯王更忘了自己与唐·里尔年少以来深切的友情，忘了他这个有些傻兮兮的堂弟曾经多少次阻扰自己的父亲燃起争夺王位的恶意……

在唐·里尔去往冬日城堡作为领主接收北风领地时，珀斯王送了一壶下了剧毒的烈酒给堂弟，他对他好言相告，告诉他这是一壶赫梅斯王后珍藏多年的能够抵御凛冽寒冬的美酒，只要一口就不会让他在冰原上冻得发抖，当然，更不会让北风公爵留下的那群野狼一样的侍从们敢放胆嘲笑他们的新领主。

唐·里尔自以为带着珀斯王的祝福而去，然而他险恶用心的堂兄却一直假扮着最低阶的侍从跟随前往，他看着他自己的兄弟喝下毒酒，他将他的尸体抛弃荒野，他看着他的四肢躯干被野兽分食，他看到他洁白的小腿骨被獠牙咬断，看到他金棕色的头发被北风吹散，珀斯王得到了他兄弟的遗产，珀斯王即将要加冕成为大陆之王……

珀斯王的王冠由最好的工匠锻造，那上面镶满了最贵重的珠宝，他的礼服由整个大陆最凶猛的野兽皮毛所缝制，那皮毛来自北风领地的巨大雪狼，一切都那样盛大而令人心生仰望，可尊贵的珀斯王却回想起了他十六岁生日时那首不祥的歌谣……

珀加冕的礼堂位于大陆的最高地，也就是冬日城堡最北方的北风殿堂，珀斯王披上他华贵的雪狼皮大氅，在王冠还没有落到头顶上时，竟然看见了多年前那个神秘的异乡人，异乡人依然带着他破旧的六弦琴，他拨动琴弦开始轻轻唱，

“尊贵的王来到北风殿堂，  
六弦琴轻柔地在歌唱，  
他已经准备好接受荣光，  
嗒啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦；

雪狼皮大氅温暖又漂亮，  
六弦琴低声地在歌唱，  
是他兄弟的血肉所供养，  
嗒啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦；

雪狼皮毛勒紧他的颈项，  
六弦琴低声地在歌唱，  
大陆王，无声倒地而亡，  
嗒啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦。”

珀斯王的命运不过如此，但他的陨落造成了整个大陆自黄昏时代以来最大的混乱，北风殿堂外的冰原上，已经成为亡灵近二十年的北风公爵站在大预言家身旁，“帕洛安，既然你早已知晓结局，那为什么不去告诉他们？唐·里尔死的太悲惨。”

然而预言家摇了摇头，“任何时候都不要想着与命运对着干，我只是知道结局，但从来没能改变过结局，这一点，也许很快就要赶来妄想将我绳之以法的圣光骑士更能给你讲明白。”


	5. 报丧女妖（上）

北风公爵牵着亡灵之马跟在大法师身后，他们从北风殿堂横穿过力力亚尔山，唐图尔山和大孤山，终于到达了盛夏沼泽的地界，天气开始热起来。

北风公爵身为亡灵，已经没有了冷热的感觉，而大法师好几天前就不再披外袍，他告诉公爵，“哪怕是对于亡灵，盛夏沼泽也绝不好受”。这会儿法师走在前头，听着渐渐慢下来的马蹄趿趿声，他又一次回过身，半真半假地对公爵说，“北风，听我的话，现在回去还来的及，我可不在乎你们骑士的那套准则，再说了，我们之间并没有任何契约。”

一年多前，北风殿堂，珀斯王在加冕为大陆王的那一刹那倒地而亡，北风公爵和大法师目睹了整场混乱，之后法师说自己要尽快赶往盛夏沼泽以躲避圣光骑士，当时他迎向北风公爵疑问的目光，“是的，别问我为什么要躲着他，我只是不认为在没有法杖的情况下，我会 赢过他。”

帕洛斐忒安的法杖被毁在奈瑟海，大约已经过去了三千年。

北风公爵是自告奋勇要一路随同大法师去盛夏沼泽的，虽说大法师曾经不止一次地告诫他说这将是一段异常艰苦的路程，力力亚尔山，唐图尔山，和大孤山中没有一座山上有好走的路，但自傲并且一直将法师当作契约主人的北风公爵显然不会就此退缩，“帕洛安，身为骑士，我绝不会临阵逃脱，我将以生命护卫你的安全。”

公爵就跟他活着的时候一样坚持贵族精神，可法师听到后却咧开嘴巴笑了起来，他停下脚步等待公爵，等到公爵跟上来后，拍了拍他的肩，“嗨嗨，北风，别忘了你现在可是个亡灵了。”

大法师的话没有错，盛夏沼泽有着超乎寻常的闷热，翻过大孤山刚刚进入沼泽边缘的时候还没那么厉害，可现在已经快进入沼泽中心，公爵感觉到湿热的空气就像一团烂泥一样覆在自己身上，这让他产生了一种自己说不定会在下一刻被闷烂了的错觉，而法师的情况显然也不太乐观，他的外袍早在几天前就被收进了行囊，这会儿帕洛斐忒安甚至热到让衬衫的前襟敞开着，就这样，他还是大口大口喘着气，“该死的，这比三千年前还要糟，我简直觉得在没找到报丧女妖之前，我们就要热死在这沼泽中了。”

这还是法师头一次提起他们来盛夏沼泽的具体目的，原本公爵只是以为盛夏沼泽是什么圣光骑士忌讳的地方，所以法师才会想到来此躲避，没想到大法师居然是要找什么报丧女妖？北风公爵似乎对报丧女妖很感兴趣，当太阳开始向西沉了那么一点，他和法师找了一块相对干燥的空地，法师一手撑地，就那么随意地往井葵树下一坐，然后顺便扯过一枝藤条将自己乱糟糟的头发束了起来，而公爵拴好马后也跟着坐了下来，他问法师，“报丧女妖能被找到吗？不是说只有盛夏贵族中的将死之人才能见到她们吗？”

“没错，具有盛夏贵族血统的人的确会在临死前几天见到报丧女妖，但这不代表她们不能被找到”，太阳下山了，闷热比之前稍有缓解，而法师稍微整理了一下衣襟，毫无预兆地开始自嘲起来，“三千年前，我来盛夏沼泽找报丧女妖的时候，还是个喜欢将自己装扮的衣冠楚楚的大法师，天知道那时候天气也非常热，我是怎么忍着没一直抹着汗对女妖皇后提出请求的，哈哈。”

“不过也对，可能是我在奈瑟海呆了太长时间，在你那北风领地从来不会觉得冷，可到了这儿，我居然闷到好像连呼吸都困难起来，哎呀，说不准这次女妖们嫌弃我的落魄样，连见都不想见我了。”

公爵本来好奇法师来找女妖究竟想要请求什么，但听到法师又提起奈瑟海，却不禁也跟着心绪沉闷起来，他原本想递些水给同行者，算是送上微不足道的安慰，但是这会儿大法师半倚着身后的井葵，他的衣襟还有些微微敞开，不在意间会露出腰部以上苍白的肌肤，而他整个人后仰的姿态在显出几分潇洒的同时，更透露出一种无所谓的颓唐之感，他闭着眼睛似笑非笑，好像是进入了自己的世界，“我都不知道该不该再造一枝法杖去对抗大陆联盟，或许我真该在奈瑟海下继续等待，等到我的头发全白了，眼睛也瞎了，当然，最关键的是我所有的天赋法力尤其是预言之力都消失了，兰托尔萨才会觉得他是完成了他身为圣光骑士的使命，他宁可爱着到时候一无所有形同废物的我，也不愿有一个强大的法师爱着他，无条件地支持他，协助他，保护他……”

兰托尔萨是那个伟大圣光骑士的名字，北风公爵一听到法师说出这些，一下子连水都没递出去，他知道自己或许有些失礼，但还是忍不住问起来，“帕洛安，你曾经给我和赫梅斯讲过的那个故事，你讲的那是你自己吧？圣光骑士，其实是你的爱人，对不对？”

公爵的问句立刻将法师唤回神来，他的下一秒反应竟好像是忘了公爵刚刚一直在他身边似的，大法师恨不得弹起身来，平时要么是平静冷淡要么是戏谑玩笑的双眸中竟然出现了一丝躲闪，不过帕洛斐忒安到底是帕洛斐忒安，他的失态只那么一小会儿，随后大法师笑了起来，“是呀，这么多年了，虽然我不想再因他而等待，但我知道自己还爱着他，当然了，他也一直说爱着我，那我就当一切都是真的了呗。”

法师恢复了平静，他的态度中甚至还掺杂了一些刻意而为之的轻松，但北风公爵的脑子可没有因为成为亡灵而停止思考，公爵上下看着法师，实在是有些失礼，他问，“帕洛安，你和圣光骑士的结局你是不是已经看到了，是不是就像我跟赫梅斯那样？”

被问起这个，北风公爵有那么一刻想到或许法师会很生气，但意外的是法师并没有生气，他反过来也将北风公爵上下打量，“亲爱的北风，你还真是没有礼貌，更没有一丝身为亡灵的自觉，不过这正是我喜爱你的地方，放心，赫梅斯只会是你生命中的一小段插曲，她错过你实在太可惜，至于我与兰托尔萨，哈哈，你只能说那个故事预示着你与冬日公主的错过，但可不全是我与兰托尔萨之间，至于我们之间的结局，那可真该去问他。”

法师的话不知道真假，而北风公爵也没想着就此多问，他认为大法师目前还算愉悦的心情恐怕有一大半是装出来的，如果他再多说一句，说不准现在还算可亲可爱的帕洛安就会变成冷冰冰的帕洛斐忒安，公爵并不想给自己找麻烦。

然而他们刚才的对话似乎被沼泽里的其他人听到了，穿着翠绿色裙子的女妖仆从们咯咯地笑，“大法师又来啦，不过这次你来晚啦！”

女妖精们围上来，她们似乎对身为亡灵的北风公爵十分感兴趣，“啊呀，真的是亡灵呀，能够这么轻松地称呼傲慢的帕洛斐忒安为帕洛安的居然是个亡灵骑士”，然后她们又叽叽喳喳地取笑大法师，“大法师，大法师，你的圣光骑士还是不敢来我们女妖所在的沼泽之心呀，是因为他的盛夏贵族血统吗？”


	6. 报丧女妖（中）

圣光骑士兰托尔萨出身于盛夏贵族，其实是个以讹传讹的谣言，对此大法师自然很清楚，但他并没有反驳女妖们的揶揄，反而意外地只是笑了笑，看来三千多年过去后，帕洛安确实变得比从前随和太多。

“亲爱的姑娘们，为什么说我来晚了呢？”

大法师好心情地问起女妖仆从，虽然是在问，但北风公爵一点儿都不觉得他像是真有疑惑，而女妖们显然不知道大法师的成竹在胸，她们依然咯咯地笑着，“因为我们的皇后不在沼泽之心呀，她不知道什么时候会回来，而且她已经离开这里有一年多了哟。”

“放心吧，她很快就会回来，也许是明天，也许就是今晚哟。”

大法师也学着像女妖们一般用俏皮的口吻说话，这让站在他身后的北风公爵忍不住窃笑起来，公爵见识过法师的预知能力，但他以为预知应该只是一些模糊的提示，不会具体到今天明天这样的细节，于是他也跟着开起法师的玩笑，“帕洛安，要是女妖皇后今明两天没有回来，你的天才大预言家的金字招牌可就危险了哦。”

北风公爵真的毫无亡灵自觉，除了不再需要呼吸和饮食，他几乎跟活着的人没有任何区别，或者说，任何活着的人所拥有的感知喜怒哀乐的能力他统统还有，虽然他曾以为亡灵应该只是一副过去的躯壳，然而现在，他却感觉到自己变得比身为活人时还要平静愉悦，当然，除了失去赫梅斯所带来的伤痛以外。

其实对于这样的亡灵状态，北风公爵自己也存有疑惑，可一旦他问起帕洛安——他名义上的契约主人时，大法师总会轻描淡写地避过，他通常会反问公爵，“你以前见过亡灵吗？谁告诉你亡灵只是一副躯壳了？”

而当天公爵的玩笑同样没有让法师感觉任何不悦，很快，当太阳完全落下山去，沼泽里升腾起幽幽鬼火，远远地公爵看到有一团飘忽的身影在快速接近沼泽之心，而眼尖的女妖仆从们则一下子全围上去，天哪，真的是她们的皇后回来了。

不同于人们想象中哀怨愁苦的高挑女子形象，女妖皇后事实上身材娇小，她好像一团绿色的火焰飘到了众人身前，在见到大法师后则露出了明显惊讶的神情，而大法师迎上去对女妖皇后行了礼，这个时候公爵才发现女妖皇后的身高甚至还不到法师的肩头，虽然这丝毫不影响她咄咄的气势。

“尊敬的帕洛斐忒安阁下，我真没想到三千年后还能在沼泽之心见到您，我以为以您无所不知的预知能力，应该知道现在的我并不欢迎您。”

女妖皇后的嗓音尖细，在说出怀有恶感的话时更加令人不快，虽然她对大法师用了敬称，但她的话语中并没有显示出一星半点的友好，至于大法师则对女妖皇后的态度有些意外，他沉下脸色，直呼她的名字，“涅娃，我来沼泽之心是想请求你的帮助，就像三千年前一样，我需要一枝新的合适的法杖，你可以拒绝我的请求，但我并不明白你所指的不欢迎是因为什么。”

“是吗？伟大的帕洛斐忒安阁下，您难道不是为了躲避您那位将您囚禁在奈瑟海下三千年的亲密战友而来到沼泽之心的吗？我可在沼泽边缘见到他了，那位不可一世圣光笼罩的骑士阁下——兰托尔萨！”

女妖皇后对圣光骑士怀有显而易见的敌意，这一点让北风公爵大感意外，因为从他记事以来，整个大陆都传颂着圣光骑士的光辉事迹，传说中兰托尔萨英勇无畏，力挫邪恶，是整个大陆三千年以来最伟大的英雄，从来没有任何人对圣光骑士有过任何负面评价，更不用说像女妖皇后这样表现出明显的敌意了。

公爵原以为法师会对这一切有所了解，然而法师在听完女妖皇后充满怒意的话语之后，依然表现的不明所以，他试着向女妖皇后解释，“涅娃，兰托尔萨不会轻易踏入沼泽之心，这一点请你放心，如果你是因为我将他引来了盛夏沼泽而不高兴，我可以道歉，但如果不是，那我希望你能告诉我这究竟是因为什么。”

大法师的不明所以让女妖皇后变得情绪不稳，她本来是怒气冲冲，但却突然放声大哭，女妖皇后的哭声尖利哀恸，使得一群女妖仆从们也开始跟着嚎哭，一时之间高高低低的哀声不断，伴随着夜晚沼泽里上下飘荡的鬼火，竟然让身为亡灵的北风公爵都忍不住头皮发麻起来。

“我很抱歉，帕洛安，或许你真的是在奈瑟海下待了太长时间，就像传言中一般，你的眼睛和头发都褪成了浅灰，你看上去苍白瘦削，你的力量甚至不会比你从前的三分之一更多一些，可是我还以为你是当年那个极盛状态下，不但可以预知未来，同样可以回溯过去，近乎全知全能的帕洛斐忒安”，女妖皇后恸哭不止，她似乎是在惋惜大法师的遭遇，然而没等到法师有任何的回应，她又重新变得尖刻怨毒起来，“可是你还是预知了珀斯王的邪恶，预知了唐·里尔的悲惨，但你没有阻止邪恶，你没有拯救无辜！你就像黄昏年代一样，对兰托尔萨言听计从，因为大陆联盟需要一位大陆王，大陆联盟的主宰圣光骑士选中了春之国那个邪恶的珀斯王，他们合起伙来害死了无辜的唐·里尔，可是他们不知道，里尔是这么多年来我所见到的唯一又一位拥有金子般心灵的盛夏族裔了。”

女妖皇后说着更加泪流汹涌，她不知道是因为什么对唐·里尔感情深厚，而帕洛安听到她提起拥有金子般心灵的盛夏族裔，似乎一下想起了什么，他再次对女妖皇后致歉，“涅娃，对于唐·里尔的厄运我很抱歉，但是预见未来并不意味着可以改变未来，此外，大陆联盟的主宰并非兰托尔萨，他只不过是一个被各种虚妄准则所束缚的傻瓜罢了。”

大法师似乎总是在为圣光骑士辩解，虽然大法师在北风公爵面前提起圣光骑士的次数少之又少，仅有的那么几次也几乎都是在抱怨，但不知道为什么，公爵总是有一种法师时时刻刻在维护骑士的感觉，而这个时候，公爵在心里竟然莫名其妙地站到了女妖皇后那一边。

大法师的致歉没有得到女妖皇后的回应，皇后在停止哭泣后冷冷地告诉大法师，“帕洛安，你说你需要一枝新的合适的法杖，可是我并不想像从前那样帮你捕捉住预见死的力量，因为我已经厌倦了成为报丧女妖，厌倦了这三千年来对盛夏族裔无休止的诅咒，以及预见他们的死亡。”

女妖皇后的话让人费解，可是法师在听了以后只是沉默地点了点头，他对公爵做了一个我们走的手势，然后穿过女妖仆从们自动让开的小路，天哪，他不会准备真的就这样走了吧？而北风公爵跟在法师身后，亡灵骑士牵着他的亡灵之马，马蹄趿趿声踏破刚刚变得静寂无声的沼泽，女妖皇后又开始嘤嘤哭泣起来，“我曾经极力克制自己不出现在可怜的里尔面前，以为这样他就不会遭遇厄运，可是我又忍不住想要看一眼他，因为他与我曾经的爱人是那样的相像……”

女妖皇后的哭声变得哀婉悱恻，从远处传来更有一种难以形容的打动人心，而北风公爵跟在大法师身后，他忍不住问他，“能给我讲一讲，到底是怎么一回事吗？”


	7. 报丧女妖（下）

大法师坐到白天的那棵井葵树边，他取下斜背在肩头的六弦琴，然后轻轻地拨弄起琴弦，琴声流泄，曲调低婉，和着那远处传来的女妖泣声，几乎让北风公爵生出落泪的冲动来。

女妖皇后涅娃出生在三千三百多年前的盛夏之谷，那个时候盛夏王国还没有以沼泽为名，当然，沼泽也还没有占据王国的大部分国土。涅娃原本是一个天真活泼的磨坊女孩，因为一次偶然的相遇与盛夏伯爵的小儿子坠入爱河，一个是平民女孩，一个是贵族少年，虽然他们之间的爱情来得那么美好，那么自然，但是他们之间的障碍却没有因此而减少一些。

盛夏伯爵最小的儿子——安契·拉米杨，是个快乐的英俊少年，三千多年后的唐·里尔的确和他很像，他们一样喜欢热气腾腾的市场，喜欢混在人群之中欢唱，他们甚至都有着一头金棕色的鬈发，和不算太高的身量。

“小拉米杨是在盛夏之谷的小酒馆里第一次遇见涅娃”，大法师停止手中悲伤的旋律，他低头试了试六弦琴的琴音，然后继续对北风公爵讲述女妖皇后的故事，“当时是丰收的季节，小酒馆里吵吵嚷嚷，人们都跑到这里来喝酒庆祝喜悦，粗壮的农夫们围在桌子旁大声说笑，不管是高矮胖瘦老老少少都高兴得手舞足蹈，而涅娃跟着她爱喝几杯的磨坊主父亲来到小酒馆，那时候，二楼上的大胡子乐手正将鼓敲得砰砰作响，连带异乡来的吟游诗人也禁不住欢快的气氛将鲁特琴弹得热情荡漾，至于戴着草帽装扮成农家少年的小拉米杨，他一眼看到人群中的涅娃，立刻就快活地唱起来……”

“绿眼睛的小姑娘哟，快来快来跳支舞哟！”

涅娃有一双漂亮的绿眼睛，直到今天也一样令人印象深刻，而小拉米杨生生性讨人喜欢，英俊的面孔上总是带着兴高采烈的神情，他们的相遇热烈又美好，当时涅娃听到少年人热情的声音，好胜心让她立刻扬起头来给了他一个“好啊”的回应，少女的笑容俏皮又充满自信，漂亮的绿眼睛里更是藏不住一丝丝天真的狡黠，毫无疑问，他们在第一次见面时就彼此吸引。

讲到这里，法师手中传来的琴声改变了旋律，北风公爵闭上眼睛后竟仿佛自己来到了他所讲述的那个吵嚷着的小酒馆，听到的正是吟游诗人弹奏得热情奔放的鲁特琴，涅娃的舞姿轻快热烈，她的小皮靴踏在酒馆的长桌矮桌上，跃起，落下，轻轻点，快快转，好像那些大大小小的桌面就是她的舞台，而人们围着她欢呼跳跃，就连音乐也跟着更加热情起来。

小拉米杨看得目不转睛，一颗心随着涅娃的舞姿起伏不定，他本就热爱欢乐与喧嚣，这个时候哪能不跟着一起跳起来？到最后小伯爵更是取下自己胸前别着的玫瑰，他站在二楼转角处将玫瑰向涅娃抛去，“送给你，我亲爱的姑娘！”然后，他咚咚地跑下楼梯，在女孩用一个漂亮回身接住玫瑰时，小伯爵也正是张开双臂，接住了让他一见钟情的姑娘。

他们的爱情来的真挚而自然，可是当这一切被盛夏伯爵所得知，天空立刻阴沉下来。

三千多年前的盛夏国土远大于今天，虽然被划分为不同领地，但全部由盛夏贵族所统治，而盛夏贵族们宣扬盛夏血统即代表着天赋权利，拥有高贵纯洁血统的他们生来就该拥有领地上产出的所有。盛夏贵族们容不下任何破坏血统的行为发生，事实上他们一代一代以来将自己独立于民众之外而存在，在借此维护高高在上合理性的同时，也让他们自身陷入到不可理喻的迷信之中，那就是，他们坚信一旦他们中有人做出所谓“玷污”血统的事情来，那所有的盛夏贵族都将受到可怕的诅咒，甚至失去整个盛夏王国。

小拉米杨和涅娃的爱情显然不容于盛夏贵族，但真正相爱的人不会屈服，安契·拉米杨是整个盛夏贵族的叛逆者，他从来更喜欢真实欢乐的平民生活，甚至从不相信所谓的天赋血统，他见到过自己的父亲与女仆偷情，也见到过女仆因怀孕而被秘密处死，根本没什么纯血不容玷污，一切都不过是虚伪腐朽的贵族在欺骗民众。

当时的盛夏国土已经开始被沼泽侵蚀，海岸对面的野蛮人也在伺机欲动，贵族们沉湎于毫无意义的繁文缛节，只会指望上天帮助。可以想象，这个时候发生的安契与涅娃的相爱，足以让所有的盛夏贵族，包括安契自己的父亲和几个哥哥如临大敌，他们不遗余力地阻止安契与涅娃结合，他们宣称涅娃是与魔鬼做交易的女巫，指责安契被女巫所诱惑而堕落，涅娃应该被活活烧死，安契则应该一辈子被囚在王国牢狱。

不过，这一切在北风公爵听来并没有太多意外，事实上不要说是在三千年前，哪怕是在三千年后，大陆上的贵族与平民之间也极少婚配。北风公爵仔细想了想，似乎找不出他所知的一例贵族爱上平民，当然，在今天的冬日城堡，如果真的是贵族与平民结合，他们倒不至于被处死或者被囚禁，然而其中的贵族一方放弃自己的姓氏却是必须。

“那之后呢？难道涅娃在被烧死后成为了女妖皇后？小拉米杨伯爵呢，他怎么样了？”北风公爵问起法师故事的后来，法师却摇了摇头，“涅娃没有被烧死，如你所知，她成为了女妖皇后，活到了今天，死去的是小拉米杨伯爵。”

安契和涅娃逃亡过，也被逮捕过，庆幸于当时野蛮人所造成的王国动乱，涅娃没来的及被执行火刑，安契也顺利地逃出牢狱。他们失散了很长一段时间，各自经历过太多艰苦，涅娃的家乡被野蛮人入侵，她勇敢地和农夫们一起抵抗，安契则更是辗转在与蛮族交火的战场，他比他的任何一个哥哥都要英勇。

“他们本该有一个美好的结局，特别是在安契成为王国的英雄之后”，法师讲到这里后叹了一口气，而已经停下一会儿的六弦琴声则再次从他手中响起，悲伤的无奈的遗憾的，分辨不清，“野蛮人退去后的盛夏王国重新恢复了旧秩序，涅娃还是被判火刑，没有丝毫的让步余地，而安契为了救涅娃，牺牲了自己的性命。”

六弦琴低声呜咽，女妖皇后的哭泣也越来越近，井葵树下的大法师在见到女妖皇后飘忽而至的身影后，抬起头来满是抱歉的神情，而女妖皇后显然听到了法师与公爵所讲述的故事，她对着还有些不明就里的公爵说，“安契的快乐与生俱来，哪怕在最艰难的时候他也会为我唱一支歌，在野蛮人之战后，他本以为只要他放弃所有就能和我在一起，可是他的父亲和哥哥们执意要烧死我，他们说要么我死，要么他死，要不然我们一定会玷污高贵的盛夏血统，会让整个王国再次受到诅咒，哈哈，他们甚至认为野蛮人入侵也是因为我们相爱所带来的诅咒”，女妖皇后说起心底伤痛来已经不知道是在哭还是在笑，她的声音尖利刺耳，她的语调显示出极致的悲伤和愤怒，“安契把生的机会留给了我，他被他的哥哥们谋杀在盛夏伯爵的庭院中，他们将他的尸体带给我，逼着我这个低贱的磨坊之女将他的血肉磨成粉粹……”

“因为当时的盛夏贵族们认为这样才能彻底消除他们之间不该存在的爱，当然，这样是残忍又愚昧的”，女妖皇后说出自己被逼亲手磨碎爱人的血肉，这让北风公爵立刻露出不可置信的表情来，而大法师适时地补充了原因，却引来女妖皇后一阵疯狂的大笑，“哈哈，他们说这些都是他们那可笑的神所指示，但其实盛夏王国根本没有神，只有魔鬼！”

涅娃就像她曾经被指控的那样，真的将灵魂卖给了魔鬼，并由此成为了沼泽里的第一个报丧女妖，此外，三千多年来，有许多命运悲惨的女孩由于各种各样的原因像涅娃一样背弃了所谓神的眷顾，她们逃亡到沼泽里请求涅娃的庇护，然后成为她忠诚的仆从，她们便是今天的女妖仆从。而这三千多年来，女妖皇后带着女妖仆从一刻不停地对盛夏族裔践行着充满恨意的诅咒，报丧——也就是预见死亡。

“残忍邪恶的盛夏族裔，他们一个都不应该留在世上！”

女妖皇后曾经发誓要看到最后一个盛夏族裔死亡，然而她在被唐·里尔唤起对爱人的美好追忆后，竟然怨恨起自己所具有的对盛夏族裔施行诅咒的力量，她悲切于唐 ·里尔与自己的安契遭遇了同样的厄运，但也是第一次意识到安契同样出身于盛夏贵族，而盛夏族裔中也还有唐·里尔这样和安契一样善良可爱的人。

女妖皇后转而将怒火发泄于害死唐·里尔的珀斯王以及珀斯王背后的圣光骑士身上，同时也没忘了迁怒于明知道结局却放任结局的大法师，而这个时候随着女妖皇后出现在井葵树旁，女妖仆从们也三三两两围过来， 大法师则站起身，重新将六弦琴背上肩头，“涅娃，我很抱歉唐·里尔的遭遇让你想起了心底的伤痛，但命运无法改变，人死不能复生，我理解你对我的不满，也接受你做出不帮助我的决定”，大法师的声音平静，好似看透一切，他说完这些后转而对北风公爵，“北风，我想我们该走了。”

“不，帕洛安，我可以帮你，但在那之前你必须先帮我”，女妖皇后的突然改口让法师一下回过头，“不，我没有什么能够帮你”，法师否认地太快，显然是已经知道对方会提出什么要求，而女妖皇后并不理会他的拒绝，她逼近法师，好像一团跃动的火，“你可以，帕洛安，你可以复活唐·里尔，其实早在黄昏年代，你就习得了操纵亡灵之力，这世上没有不透风的墙，大陆联盟之所以将你囚禁在奈瑟海，除了忌惮你的预知能力，更多的是他们不能容忍亡灵之力只掌握在你一个人手里……”

“够了，涅娃！”

女妖皇后的话似乎引起了大法师的极大忌讳，以至于他立刻变了脸色，甚至于直接打断，而在一瞬的沉默过后，法师继续补充说，“我不知道你是从哪里听来的谣传，但我肯定地告诉你，亡灵之力不是你们想象的那样简单，我从来也没能够驾驭！”

法师应该没有说谎，可是女妖皇后却笑声凄厉，“无所不能的帕洛斐忒安阁下，难道您身边的这位北风公爵博瑞斯，不正是您复活的亡灵吗？”

“北风是个例外，也是个奇迹，成为亡灵是他自己的选择，而唐·里尔非但已经死去了一年多，而且连他的骨血都不剩一滴，涅娃，如果你真的认为我可以将里尔从那样的状态召唤成亡灵，那你为什么不干脆要求我召唤回安契·拉米杨？你敢吗？你能保证他不会怨你毁了他三千年来的平静？！”

对于女妖皇后的要求，大法师拒绝得毫无商量余地，他们不欢而散。而在离开沼泽中心去往沼泽边缘的一路上，法师除了对公爵说了一句抱歉以外，就没再说过一句话，他的心情极度糟糕，可越是这样，越让北风公爵按捺不住被女妖皇后所勾起的疑惑，他实在是太想问一问大法师，什么叫做亡灵之力，还有，帕洛安为什么说他北风博瑞斯是个例外，是个奇迹？

然而法师的脸色太过阴沉，北风公爵有好几次想问都没敢真正问起，而在快到沼泽边缘的时候，他好不容易憋到嘴边的问题，真正说出来却根本风马牛不相及，他问大法师，“帕洛安，女妖皇后说过圣光骑士正在沼泽边缘出没，如果我们碰上他，你又没能顺利得到女妖皇后的帮助而制成法杖，不会有问题吗？”

“就算涅娃肯帮忙，法杖也远远不会这么简单就完成，至于圣光骑士，你不是说过无论如何，你都会护卫我的安全吗？我怕他什么？！”

法师的回答表明他的心情依然很糟，而北风公爵在听到这些后居然觉得自己无话可回，然而真当他们接近沼泽边缘，法师却忽然皱起眉头，或许是因为感知到圣光骑士就在不远处，他倒不自觉先安慰起北风公爵来，“放心，兰托尔萨从来都没有赢过我，如果我们真的遇上他，你自己先走。”


	8. 挽歌（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 法师与骑士的第一次正面重逢 The first reunion of the mage and the knight

在踏出沼泽地界的那一刻，帕洛安就有强烈的预感，那就是他即将遇上兰托尔萨。而预言家的预感鲜少出错，是的，哪怕无关预言之术，仅凭直觉，帕洛安的预感，也从来没有出过错。

沼泽的最后残余消失在大孤山中，而这个时候的大孤山，银钩似的月亮离山巅又高又远，湿热早已消散，风吹在身上，竟然有了些凉意。

帕洛安披上他那件旧布袍，将六弦琴从左肩换到了右肩，他回头看了看北风公爵，然后用手指向远处忽闪的银光，“北风，那是联盟骑士的甲胄反光，看样子，兰托尔萨调集了比我想象中还多的骑士卫队，这次他说不定已有置我死地之心了。”

微弱月光下，联盟骑士的银甲居然可以形成一大片光亮，那他们的数量实在多到惊人，或者说，那已经不能用卫队来形容，或者，那根本都算的上是一支小型军队了。

北风公爵十分惊讶，一是讶于圣光骑士，或者说大陆联盟的调度能力，二是讶于在大陆联盟眼里，大法师到底是个什么样的危险存在，居然需要动用军队来应对？

兰托尔萨确实向大陆联盟申请了最高等级的邀请令，而这次大孤山下，邻近的几乎所有骑士团都被征调，至于春之国的国王卫队则更是不惜一路跟随圣光骑士，誓要向大法师复仇，为了他们伟大的国王唐·珀斯。

所有接到邀请的骑士团中，唯一不曾前来的是勇士阿拉达担任导师的乌姆骑士团，阿拉达曾是黄昏之战中最年轻的勇士，但是因为错过了终战后的圣光洗礼，没能像兰托尔萨等人一样获得长久的青春，三千年后他已然垂垂老矣。或许，这次他没让乌姆骑士团跟随兰托尔萨对帕洛安进行阻截，是因为顾念当年他与两位都曾并肩作战过的情谊吧。虽然，阿拉达曾经奉兰托尔萨的言行为圭臬，对帕洛安，反倒总有些隐约的恐惧感。

避无可避，最终大法师和圣光骑士相遇在大孤山。

兰托尔萨从马背上翻身而下，他迎着月光走向帕洛安，而帕洛安侧身而立，高处远处犬牙交错的山石，稀疏杂乱的树木在他的脸上投下斑驳阴影，这让他的表情显得愈加阴沉不定，至于北风公爵，在一瞬的晃神之后，他下意识一步往前，将帕洛安护在了身后。

兰托尔萨身材高大，四肢修长，身着骑士战甲的他看上去格外的英武逼人。他有着一头浓密的金发，更有着一双不太多见的嫩薄荷黄色的眼睛，只是作为圣光骑士，他的眼神倒并非是想象中的严肃锐利，反倒意外地透出些亲善温暖，当然，兰托尔萨整个人看上去毫无疑问是那种正义代表的模样。

在见到帕洛安的那一瞬，兰托尔萨的脸上曾真实显现出故友重逢的感慨，但在瞥见法师身边的亡灵公爵后，圣光骑士立刻变了脸色，他睁大双眼，眼神中的和善变为痛心，他高声向帕洛安质问道，“帕洛安，我简直不敢相信，他们说的没错，你居然真的会背弃联盟公约，再一次召唤亡灵？！”

面对兰托尔萨的质问，帕洛安面无表情，他只是侧过头看了圣光骑士一眼，“兰托，让我们走，我不想和你起冲突。”

与圣光骑士正义代表的形象正好相反，大法师身形瘦高，本就锋锐利落的面部线条因为瘦削更显出一种刀劈斧凿的质感，哪怕是褪成浅灰的一双眼睛，也都令人心惊地散发出近乎不通情理的漠然。是的，从一开始，帕洛安就比兰托尔萨看上去危险得多，至于现在，帕洛安更好比堕落于黑暗，成为了兰托尔萨的对立面。

“我也不想和你起冲突，帕洛安！你该清楚让你从奈瑟海走脱，已经是我的失职，不过，我能够理解你不愿意被困在奈瑟海，可是召唤亡灵？难道联盟公约在你的眼里，真的就只是一张废纸？别忘了，你也曾经是联盟的缔造者之一。”

圣光骑士在听到大法师的回答后，虽然看上去仍然保有他那正义宽容不可动摇的派头，但他的言语中还是透露出了压不住的怒意，说实话，兰托尔萨非常意外这次帕洛安对他的态度，虽说大法师是出了名的难以捉摸，但一直以来，帕洛安对他兰托尔萨可从来没有过如此冷漠。

兰托尔萨很清楚帕洛安对他的爱意，甚至从某种层面上来说，他利用了这份爱意。圣光骑士利用这份爱意，尽最大努力将大法师往正义正确的道路上导引，可是到最后，大法师还是跑了。就像联盟的诸多元老一再声称的那样，大法师早已堕落，哪怕是爱，也唤不回他的半分回心转意。

  
此时此刻，兰托尔萨直直看向帕洛安，帕洛安则转过头来向他投以长时间的一瞥，然而大法师并没有理会圣光骑士的追问，只是很冷静地说到，“兰托，或者，我可以跟你回奈瑟海，但我希望你能放过亡灵北风，他有他的亡灵之路，你干涉不了。”

大法师连重回奈瑟海都可以接受，但他始终希望北风公爵能够逃出生天，可大陆联盟，或者说所有的圣光组织，最最不能容忍的就是亡灵的存在。要知道黄昏之战终结了暗夜年代，却未曾迎来黎明，正是因为黄昏之战始于恶魔，却终于亡灵，一直以来，所有人都认为是亡灵散播出邪恶的迷雾，将黎明直接推向了黄昏，而直到很多年后，大陆上才迎来了乏善可陈的现世时代，对的，也就是现在、当下。

所以，圣光骑士无论如何都不可能容忍北风公爵的存在。

虽然不会出汗，也不会心跳加速，但毫无疑问北风公爵能感觉到紧张和疑惑，他本已护在大法师身边，这个时候则更是握紧了腰间的宝剑，而他身后的亡灵之马似乎也察觉到事态危险，发出轻微的嘶鸣声来。

双方的对峙无解，圣光骑士显然不会答应大法师的提议，事实上兰托尔萨的圣光之剑所向披靡，尤其会对亡灵产生不可逆转的损伤，再者，在大陆联盟这么多的精兵强将面前，兰托尔萨怎么可能会放过一个区区亡灵，又怎么可能会放任这个亡灵走上所谓的亡灵之路，难道要再重复一次黄昏年代吗？

圣光之剑在被兰托尔萨抽出的那一瞬发出炫目的光，亡灵之马随后的一声嘶鸣则令在场众人一个个闻之心惊……

圣光骑士太过自信，他以为区区亡灵不是对手，哪怕是大法师一心护着也不足以能让北风公爵逃出升天，在看到帕洛安身无法杖后，在听到帕洛安说出可以跟他回奈瑟海后，兰托尔萨忘了自己调集如此多骑士的谨慎所在，他以为现在的帕洛安也一定不是自己的对手，可是，事情并非完全如此。

在兰托尔萨毫无预兆抽出圣光之剑时，帕洛安的眼睛里闪过了一丝了然以及深深的遗憾，大法师抬起六弦琴替北风公爵挡住剑出圣光，“北风，骑上你的马，一会儿听到我吟诵死亡之咒，你就头也不回往大孤山冲过去，琴声一响，你就跑，明白了没？”

死亡之咒？！

除了在黄昏之战的战场上，就算是兰托尔萨也没见过帕洛安吟诵死亡之咒，死亡之咒有很多种，但无一例外都是阴冷残酷，“帕洛安，你疯了吗？！我身后的这些都是大陆联盟的精英，他们都该是与你并肩的战友，你居然为了一个亡灵，想要对你的朋友吟诵死亡之咒？”

“帕洛安，你别逼我真的对你动手，你没有法杖，你抵挡不住圣光之剑！”

“帕洛安，放下你的施咒琴，帕洛安！我不想伤了你。”

兰托尔萨一刻都没放弃劝阻帕洛安，他判断现在的帕洛安根本无法招架圣光之剑，换言之，圣光之剑会对帕洛安造成极大的伤害，可是大法师对圣光骑士的言语无动于衷，直至最后圣光之剑向他袭来，在快要刺入他胸膛时爆发出汹涌的杀意……

  
最后是北风公爵的亡灵之剑替法师拦下了致命一击，可是亡灵哪见得了圣光，下一刻公爵的宝剑就被圣光消解得只剩下一丝黑气，而公爵的肩头也被圣光所伤，伤口立时显现，好似皮肉腐烂。

“北风，快走！”

大法师对圣光骑士不容分说的杀意极度失望，他侧身避开兰托尔萨，可放眼看去，兰托尔萨身后的精英骑士们已经蜂拥而来。于是法师拨动六弦琴，月亮一下由银钩变成铁钩，光色立刻暗淡，连带着将骑士们的甲胄都变成不复刚才银光闪闪；然后，法师吟诵出第一句死亡之咒，骑士们则方寸大乱，而北风公爵咬了咬牙翻身上马，他乘此机会横冲进联盟骑士之中，逃进了大孤山。

“愿前路延伸——迎你；  
愿清风抚背——助你；  
愿你荣归天国啊，  
早于恶魔知你已经死去。”

挽歌，大法师对圣光骑士吟诵了死亡之咒中的挽歌，使得大孤山下月光惨淡，风声呼号，更重要的是使得亡灵公爵得以顺利逃脱。而挽歌虽然属于死亡之咒，但却从不作夺命之用，实在是让伟大的圣光骑士虚惊一场了。

要知道帕洛安被囚奈瑟海三千年，正如女妖皇后认为的那样，他目前剩余的力量不会比从前的三分之一更多一些，再加上身无法杖，一旦硬拼，帕洛安无论如何也拼不过兰托尔萨，或者说，帕洛安现在的力量剩余根本就唤不起最酷烈的死亡之咒，可是兰托尔萨害怕了。

咒语结束后，圣光骑士挥舞圣光之剑将大法师的六弦琴砍成了两截，而大法师毫无招架之力，他踉跄着后退了一步，银钩似的月亮复而显现，月光照在帕洛安一并褪成浅灰的睫毛上，依然在他的眼窝处投下了深深的阴影，大法师低声轻笑，“只是挽歌，我送给你的，兰托，作为你想杀我的回礼，喜不喜欢？”


	9. 挽歌（下）

“你什么意思？”

“我想你明白我什么意思，你知道我在哀悼什么。”

“帕洛安……”

“要押我回奈瑟海？那就走吧。”

“帕洛安！”

大法师在哀悼什么，圣光骑士当然不会不知道，他只是突然间不愿意去知道，尤其是兰托尔萨直觉帕洛安最有可能哀悼的是，是他对他这么多年来的一腔爱意。

兰托尔萨不肯定，但是这足够让他揪心，他刚才是真的想杀了帕洛安，因为他认定联盟元老的看法没有错，大法师早已堕落，大法师一而再，再而三的召唤亡灵，何况这次他还这么地维护那个亡灵？

更关键的是，兰托尔萨觉得自己再次看见帕洛安，居然心生出控制不住的无法面对，因为圣光骑士明白，大法师对唐·里尔的惨死，对珀斯王背后的大陆联盟势力，一定了如指掌，帕洛安一定会由此嘲笑所谓的联盟正义，一定会该死地重申要延续黄昏年代，“黑夜未必真是至恶，黄昏或许会强过黎明。”

是的，帕洛斐忒安一直这么说，在黄昏终战之后，一直这么说。

“黑夜未必是至恶，黄昏或许会强过黎明。”

果然，大法师在坐进那辆看上去还算体面的由双驾马车改造的囚车后，他深深地看进对面坐着的圣光骑士的那双嫩薄荷黄色，看上去极具亲和力的眼睛，再次复述了这一句，然后，法师向后靠上车厢的软垫，他闭上眼睛，此后的一路上，他再也没有搭理过任何人，沉默冷淡得好像一座冰山。

兰托尔萨知道，那才是真正的帕洛安，或者说，是真正的帕洛斐忒安，三千年前还没有被囚在奈瑟海的帕洛斐忒安，甚至是更久以前，从未曾向他兰托尔萨表达过爱意的神佑级别大法师，帕洛斐忒安的真正样子。

兰托尔萨开始无法忍受坐在帕洛安对面，而每当察觉到骑士情绪不安的大法师通常只是瞥上一眼，然后若无其事地转过头去，其实那种漠视一切的模样才是帕洛安的常态，只是从前的帕洛安一直没有这样对待兰托尔萨罢了。

“喝点水吧，离奈瑟海还有很远。”

圣光骑士递过水袋，大法师接了下来，但却一贯地没有应答。

“帕洛安，你只要在奈瑟海下再忍耐一段时间，你知道，我们终究会迎来黎明。”

兰托尔萨按捺不住，想要对帕洛安强调自己的立场，其实他对帕洛安也怀有爱意，虽然不如帕洛安对他的爱那般强烈和纯粹，他对自己在一瞬之间喷涌而出的对帕洛安的杀心感到震惊，也感到害怕。

这几天来，他反复以圣光正义来开解自己，可当他处于时时刻刻面对帕洛安的状况下，他无法不试着去向他解释，“亲爱的，你知道那一剑不会是我的本意，可是亡灵不能存留在这世上，哦，天哪，你知道不该逼我选择正义的对立面，帕洛安，我以为你是理解我的，毕竟你说过，你是那样地爱我……”

兰托尔萨开始用亲爱的来称呼帕洛安，这在过往非常难得，而帕洛安听到后笑了笑，他仍然没有答话，只是将头偏得更开，这让兰托尔萨更清楚地看到了他牵起的唇角，和捉摸不定的笑意，圣光骑士不确定，大法师的表情是否意味着得意，抑或是不屑，此外，是否还存有一丝丝的欣慰？

帕洛安对兰托尔萨表露爱意后，在很长一段时间内，兰托尔萨都因为太过惊讶而无法接受，他们可以是亲密无间的战友，事实上，法师的强大曾经让骑士在战场上感到无比心安，但是爱情，兰托尔萨承认他始终有些不明所以。

但是兰托尔萨毫不犹豫地利用了帕洛安的爱意，以半推半就的方式回应着帕洛安的一腔热情，甚至将帕洛安哄骗在奈瑟海下三千年，兰托尔萨知道有的时候自己确实也喜欢帕洛安，但他清醒地认识到自己对帕洛安的喜欢不及对方对自己的一半，他始终更愿意将帕洛安当作密友，或者直白地说出来，是他欺骗了帕洛安，以爱为名。

当然，兰托尔萨对此并无后悔，更谈不上歉疚，事实上直到现在，他仍然认为奈瑟海下是大法师最好的去处，至少这让帕洛安避免了堕落，至少他兰托尔萨是在尽一己之力，阻止自己的好友走向堕落，哪怕不惜骗他说爱他。

而现在最大的问题是，大法师可能意识到了这么多年来，伟大的圣光骑士是在以自己的爱情作为筹码来行骗，若不然，又怎么解释不久前大孤山下那一瞬间真实的杀意？当然，大法师本人并未表现出任何对此的态度，是兰托尔萨先陷入了自我怀疑，他当帕洛安是好友，他骗帕洛安说爱他，他以圣光正义为第一信条，可是现在的这一切都被恐惧，那种害怕帕洛安发现真相的恐惧，撕扯成碎片一堆，兰托尔萨甚至心生绝望，他知道帕洛安一定是发现自己被骗了。

“正义和我，你当然会选正义，可什么是正义，你真的明白吗？为什么你总也不相信，我说过多少次，相比于大陆联盟，有可能我和正义走得更近。 ”

“爱人与朋友，我从来没有勉强过你选择，你知道身为神佑级别的大法师，哪怕是对于如你一般圣光级别的精英骑士，被囚于奈瑟海之前的我，那也是想做什么，就能做什么，肉体禁锢根本算不上什么，即便是精神控制也并非难事，可是我一直都尊重你，当然了，如果连尊重都没有，还谈什么爱呢？可是我还是有些遗憾，我们之间似乎连个像样的吻都不曾有过。”

“圣光骑士受人爱戴，可神佑法师却遭人畏惧，兰托，我喜欢你身上的温暖，那是我对你萌生爱意的契机，不过，我可能有些误会了。”

在离奈瑟海还有很远的地方，大法师又一次走脱了，圣光骑士知道自己这次绝对没有像先前在奈瑟海下那样有意放松对法师的限制，可这次似乎更加虚弱的大法师还是走脱了。

“别把挽歌不当回事，那毕竟也是死亡之咒，还有，亲爱的兰托，你了解我，应该知道我从来不会无缘无故地吟诵诗句或咒语，想一想挽歌吧，想一想你的未来，想一想那所谓的圣光正义……”

 

“愿前路延伸——迎你；

愿清风抚背——助你；

愿你荣归天国啊，

早于恶魔知你已经死去。”

 

请记住这是我对你最诚挚的祝福，作为一个曾经深爱过你的朋友。


	10. 归鸿（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected redemption for the Duke of Boreas  
> 北风公爵的意外救赎

北风公爵右边的肩膀几乎全烂了，牙白的骨头露在外面，让他感觉到虚幻的凉意，而黑骏马跟在公爵身后，马蹄声高高低低，似乎还陷在慌乱不安中。不过再怎么糟糕，公爵总算是逃过了联盟骑士团的搜捕，感谢大孤山中无处不在的岔路和迷宫。

如果说北风公爵原本看上去还不太像个亡灵，至少混在人群中，普通人类如果不是注意到他过低的体温和无限长的呼吸频率，或许还能将他错认为哪个北地来的古怪人物，可经过大孤山下与圣光骑士的遭遇，形容狼狈的公爵再怎么看也不再像个人类，哪怕是他已经扯下了衣袖，妄图遮掩他腐烂的肩膀。

太糟了，这一切都太糟了！

北风博瑞斯第一次体会到了什么叫做亡灵，伤口不再愈合，血肉耗成空洞，他抬起右肩上下动了动胳膊，然后便眼睁睁地看着自己的骨头扭转，还有挂在骨头上那些狰狞丑陋、毫无生机的腐肉，而且还该死的不疼，居然一点儿都不疼！

公爵长吸了一口气，控制不住地诅咒大吼，“天哪，为什么我会愿意成为亡灵？这个样子赫梅斯怎么可能会不害怕，我怎么会以为赫梅斯能接受一个亡灵？！”

博瑞斯甚至都没找个树底下或者石头旁，就那么一屁股坐倒在地上，他的亡灵之马凑过来蹭他的脸，黑骏马也受伤了，原本油亮的长鬃毛色灰败，长鬃之下淌出黑色液体，那是它的血。

北风公爵抱着黑骏马的颈项，很长时间，等他终于回过神来，这才意识到自己根本不知道自己这一路奔逃，到底逃到了什么地方，好吧，他唯一知道的是已经出了大孤山，身后也没了联盟骑士团。

对了，也不知道法师怎么样了，该不会有什么危险吧？他和圣光骑士不是号称彼此相爱吗？真是天知道那圣光骑士的剑怎么会不长眼？！

突然想起自己的“契约主人”可能还身处险境，不知死活，北风公爵更是忍不住骂了好一会儿，之后他拍了拍黑骏马，站起身来，该死的，自己还是先往北地去吧，如果一路上都没有帕洛安的消息，大不了就去一趟奈瑟海，反正都是亡灵了，那他北风博瑞斯还能有什么好怕的？

然而不管北风公爵怎么打算，目前最大的问题都是，他似乎迷路了。

如果在从前，迷路或许不是个问题，他可以先找个村庄歇一下脚，然后再找个睿智的长者问问路，可是现在，公爵抬眼看见自己腐烂的肩膀，听到身后有气无力的马蹄声，好吧，腐肉和白骨已经够吓人的了，再加上黑骏马也在流血，此外，说不准他们还发出了一些令人难以忍受的气味……

公爵根本不敢去面对活人，普普通通的活人。

公爵在几天内吓跑了很多人，偶尔有几个能说上话的，但一旦意识到他是亡灵，没一个不立刻跑得无影无踪的，当然，也有腿软跑不动，直接晕倒在地的。

变化发生在第五天，公爵从最初的峡谷走到了一小片森林边缘，他碰上了出门打水的莉莉安。莉莉安是住在森林边缘的孤女，她的个子很高，可能超过六英尺，淡金色的头发梳成麻花辫盘在头上，清晨森林中的露珠点缀在发间，有一种钻石闪耀的感觉。

是莉莉安先发现的北风公爵，当时公爵斜倒在一棵大树边，至于黑骏马则不知道跑去了哪儿徘徊，莉莉安在离公爵几步远的地方问他，“你受伤了吗？”

“你是士兵吗？你看上去像个受伤的士兵……”

北风公爵很意外莉莉安似乎并不惧怕他，她关切地问他有没有受伤，当然，这有可能只是因为她的眼睛，姑娘蓝色的大眼睛看上去虽然清澈透亮，但很可惜她的视力不足以看清楚十英尺的前方，她是在一次大火中受的伤，除了眼睛，她的右边颧骨上还留下了一道烧伤。

北风公爵赶紧站直身来，他向姑娘道谢并且声明自己的伤没什么大事，他不无难堪地承认了自己似乎在森林里迷了路，打算之后向姑娘问路求助，“心善的女士，我想我和我的同伴走散了，我只记得原先我们是在大孤山，想从那儿回北风领地，可是现在，我好像连自己在什么地方都不知道了……”

公爵的话里藏不住的其实是懊恼，但听在莉莉安的耳朵里倒有些傻气，姑娘没忍住噗嗤一笑，“没关系，这里的路确实挺难找，大孤山？你是说大孤山，啊，那你可真是走了很长一段路了，这里是金叶森林，属于原来的十月城邦，不过，现在可是十月公国了。”

感谢莉莉安，北风公爵总算知道了这里竟然已经是在十月公国境内，如果他想要回北地，那可就要穿过春之国了。

十月公国原本是金秋联邦的一员，而金秋联邦最早由七个城邦联合而成，一直以来富庶不下于春之国，但近两三百年来，联邦政局不稳，平民暴动和贵族复辟轮番上演，首府秋谷则更是一直处于被占领状态，不是被平民起义军占领就是被贵族联合军占领，形势多变到连大陆联盟都无从介入。

而十月城正是金秋联邦最初的七个成员之一，可是苦于近年来的糟糕情势，十月城在春之国珀斯王的游说策划之下，脱离了联邦管辖，成为了春之国下属的一个公国，并因此改名为十月公国，而原先十月城的城邦领主也受封为春之国一等公爵，似乎是过上了彻底的安稳的贵族生活。

可莉莉安却因此，因为十月公国的政治变动而失去了青梅竹马的爱人，或许还谈不上永远地失去，“保罗很早就跟随他的老师加入了野鹅党，他们的信条是誓死捍卫十月城的荣光。野鹅党主张领主权利，反对平民暴动，他们曾经是十月城领主乔因斯最得力的拥护者，可谁也没想到，最后乔因斯投靠了珀斯王，领主深知野鹅党无论如何也不会认同十月城脱离金秋联邦，于是他买通了部分高层，将剩下的那部分的忠诚党众杀害和流放，哼，所谓的贵族领主，到头来还不如乡野群氓。”

十月城领主乔因斯有四分之一的北地血统，他的母亲与北风公爵的父亲算是不太远的亲戚，事实上这位乔因斯领主与北风公爵年纪也相仿，他们在年轻的时候曾经有过一两面之缘，不过十月公国的事情发生在最近的十年，珀斯王大展宏图的十年，而北风公爵早在二十年前就成了亡灵，更多时候只是牵着他的黑骏马徘徊在霜森林，照看他的北风领地。

不过，公爵并不意外十月领主的决定，他印象中乔因斯的确有些投机取巧的偏好，再者，成为春之国称霸一方的大公，比竭力在一个危机四伏的联邦中谋求领主权利要好上许多，当然，受辖于春之国，受辖于珀斯王，十月城可要牺牲不少的自主权。

可事情不就是那样吗？人们渴望自由，但人们同样需要安全，一旦有谁想要得到绝对的安全，那可以预见，他或她会绝对地享受不到自由。

“真是很奇怪，不知道为什么突然跟你提起了保罗”，在公爵帮忙提水时，莉莉安有些不好意思地说，“或许我太长时间没见到什么人了，或许你让我想起了保罗可能也在什么地方，负了伤，迷了路，他是个士兵，野鹅党大清洗的那天晚上，火光中他和他的伙伴们逃上往北去的货轮，从此下落不明。”

“保罗已经走了七年多，他走后的第二年我听过路人说，野鹅党残余逃到了冬日王国，他们不接受十月大公的劝和，也不认同现在由平民暴动占领秋谷的联邦统治者，为了活下去，野鹅部众成为了冬日国王的雇佣兵”，莉莉安走在前面，说话的声音很轻柔，倒不像她的长相很容易让人联想到的那种略微沙哑但充满个性的嗓音，而北风公爵怀着谢意走在莉莉安身后，他替女士提着水，在听到冬日王国时终于反应过来，十月城的野鹅残兵大约正是铁伦雇来的野鹅军，在过去的没几年里，野鹅军的目标似乎常常是北风领地上他北风博瑞斯的旧部后裔。

“再后来，大概第三年的时候吧，保罗托人捎了一封信给我，那时候我还住在十月城里，保罗说他们受雇与亡灵作战，亡灵，你能想象吗？冬日王国的铁伦王忌惮他的表兄北风公爵，就是那位整个大陆都传说他已经变成亡灵的北风公爵，保罗说他的敌人会是北风公爵，他觉得自己肯定没办法一直活下去，他在信里让我不要等他……”

“可是你一直在等他，对吗？”

听到自己的名字被莉莉安提起，而且是以这样一种可怖的存在被提起，公爵忍不住在心里感慨，不过他倒是对莉莉安和那位保罗的爱情故事更感兴趣，不知道为什么，莉莉安从一开始就让他想起赫梅斯，虽然莉莉安远没有赫梅斯那样娇俏的美貌和矜持的尊贵，但这并不妨碍北风公爵对她的喜爱和亲近之情。

“是的，我一直在等他”，莉莉安将手抬到齐腰高的地方比了个手势，“我们从这么高的时候就成天黏在一起了，我又怎么可能不等他？”

是啊，公爵想起了自己和冬日公主，他和赫梅斯也是从那么高的时候就成天黏在一起了，他一直在等赫梅斯，可是赫梅斯……

“可是后来出了些状况，我没能找到人捎信给保罗，告诉他我会一直等下去，更糟糕的是，因为乔因斯大公对野鹅党同情者的再一次清洗，我没法在十月城继续住下去，其实我一直更担心的都是，万一保罗回来，他根本不知道该去哪儿找我。”

“可万一保罗回不来了呢？”

北风公爵没有成心想要惹姑娘难过，不过莉莉安听后倒没太在意，她转过头来笑了笑，这让她原本略显风霜的脸变得明亮动人，“我相信他会回来的，哪怕他没能在北风领地活下去，哪怕他成了亡灵，我也会等他的。”

莉莉安的小屋已经近在眼前，可北风公爵却因为莉莉安的这一句等待亡灵一下定在了原地，姑娘察觉到公爵的异状，她以为是自己的多话让陌生人感到不适，“哦，真是糟糕，我不该这么啰嗦的，大概因为你是要去北地……”

“哦，不，没关系，没关系”，听到莉莉安的抱歉，公爵连忙表示他一点儿都不在意，“我完全理解，真的，曾经有个姑娘，我也希望她能够这样等我。”

然后，公爵将水放在莉莉安的小屋边，“善心的女士，美丽的莉莉安，如果我能在北地遇上保罗，我会替你传信，告诉他你一直在等他，在金叶森林旁的小屋里。”

公爵随后告别了莉莉安，他准备按照姑娘所说的往西穿过金叶森林，先进入十月城，至于之后是选择往东经过春之国，再一路往北回去，还是干脆在十月城的渡口等待货轮直达北地，他还没考虑好。

春之国对于北风公爵来说不是什么好去处，珀斯王的亲卫队显然还没放弃追杀大法师，自然，他们对北风公爵也不会手下留情；而十月渡口的货轮，莉莉安说过自从野鹅党事件后，渡口就一直被严格封锁，哟嚯，这么看来，公爵似乎还陷入了两难之境。  
但不管怎么说，他总是得先去十月城，还有，他还得先把黑骏马找回来。

而找回黑骏马并没有花费太大工夫，事实上马儿乖巧地趴在森林里，就在刚才公爵离开的地方，只是现在，它的身边多出了一个身披斗篷的人。

北风公爵下意识如临大敌，据他所知，他的马可从来不会对除了他以外的人这么温驯，而身披斗篷的神秘人整张脸都藏在兜帽里，他在听到北风公爵的脚步声后站起身来，摘下兜帽后露出一张英俊得不似常人的脸，这下北风公爵可看清楚了，来人的头发和眼睛都像夜一样的深邃，哪怕现在是在金叶森林正午的阳光下，公爵也无法从来人夜色的眼眸中分辨出一星半点的情绪，公爵惊异地张大嘴巴，“帕，帕洛安？”

是的，是大法师没错，事实上在看到公爵如此惊愕的反应后，大法师笑着好像故意要逗趣他的契约侍从，“是啊，北风，这些天来，想我了吗？”

“放心吧，美丽善心的莉莉安不会白等，野鹅最终会变为归鸿”，法师牵起马交到公爵手里，“所以，我们走吧。”


End file.
